Mr Big Order
by ChrisTirpak
Summary: I got Writers block but Chapter's 2 and 3 are up. We're now at Code Red or R Rating
1. Preface

GONE IN SIXTY SECONDS: Mr. Big Order  
  
By: Clow-Reed a.k.a ahs_carboot_mephis_raines@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
What if the Raines Brothers didn't stop after the Caletri order. What if a new villain entered. Well a new devil came down to Long Beach. His name is Mr. Big. I do not own any of the Boosters. (I do own Mr. Big and Me) This happens after the movie. Sway leaves Long Beach to go to Hollywood. Sphinx and Otto work in the Auto Body shop together. Mirror Man and Tumber left Long Beach to head to New Jersey. (where they will meet a Legend on the East Coast of Car Boosting) Donny stays in Long Beach and is a driving teacher. This whole fic is based on another great fic before Sway and Mephis get marryed (Too High a Price to pay by Cielita) I hope you like GONE IN SIXTY SECONDS!: Mr. Big Order  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Boost Gone Bad. **Coming Soon to FanFiction.net** 


	2. Boost Gone Bad

Mr. Big's Order  
  
A Gone in 60 Seconds™ fan fic  
  
Chapter 1: Boost Gone Bad  
  
Music In- "Can't Stop the Rock" Apollo 44  
  
It looked grim for Memphis Raines. Him and his kid brother where boosting a 1999 Dodge Viper GT, straight out of a warehouse in Long Beach. "Memphis, you done." His brother Kip said. It was about three years since the Raines Brothers last boosted cars. Now a new guy hired them. He was Mr. Big. "Done, Kip. Let's Roll." Memphis said. As they started to pull out of the warehouse, a young rookie cop saw them. "One Baker Eleven in pursuit of a Viper, Red." The officer called in. Memphis turned around and saw the officer. "Otto, get out of the warehouse, NOW!" Memphis Called on his cell phone. "Memphis what are you saying. We have 9 ladies here. This job wasn't hard. Ten cars by eight am Friday Morning. So why do we have to dump the cars?" Otto asked. Memphis called him back, "Otto, we have cops on our trail. Cut back. Kip and I are going to dump Lisa." That what they did. Otto got out of the warehouse, and the Raines left the car in a parking lot. "Damn it, Kip. We had the boost done with 3 days to go and now the cop have to chase us" Memphis told his brother kip. Now they would have to start all over again, but then some guards where behind them. They where Mr. Big's Guards. They grabbed them and took them to a wreckage yard. They tossed them into a 2000 Ford Focus. "Where are we? F*ck, Let us out!" Kip Said. But no one would know until the next day. 


	3. Call for Help

**Chapter 2 A Call for Help**

**Music "Flower" by Moby**

****

            I was on a job for a company in Long Beach. My name is Christopher Tirpak. I currently work for the NHL and am here to oversee the Stanley Cup Playoffs. Everyone calls me Jersey here in Long Beach. "Jersey is that you" Atley Jackson said. "You know I folded Atley" I said. "Can we go somewhere to talk?" Atley said. "Why?" I said. "Because I have to tell you about the Raines." "What about the Raines?" "They took a boost and blew it." "What are they doing on a boost, Atley." "Well after you left, we didn't know what to do, and Mr. Big came in and offered all of us jobs, well we took them." We walked to Atley's car and his phone rang. "They got them" "Take me their" We where going to a junk yard in Long Beach to see Mr. Big.


	4. Mr Big

**Chapter 3 Mr. Big**

**Music "Only God Know's Why?" by Kid Rock**

****

            "Mr. Big, Jersey Tirpak." Atley Jackson said. I know who this guy was. He was a backstabbing son of a bitch. "Atley told be about you." Mr. Big Said. "On this you will find ten cars. One-Zero, I need these cars at Pier 13 8am Friday Morning, I'm Paying $1,000,000." "Where are my friends?" Jersey said. He then took us to a room with two metal coffins. "These are my first two" Mr. Big Said  "Look I'm Just here for my friends, now where are they?" I replyed.  He took Me and Atley to a car crusher. "It takes over 64 thousand tons to crush a car" Mr. Big Said. He then lights when on and their where the Raines Brothers. "Whose there?" Kip Raines said. "It's me Jersey." I said. "Shit." I heard from the car, it was Memphis, then the crusher started. I pulled out a 9mm pistol and then his bodyguards pulled out glocks. "You got Three choices. One you shoot me, they shoot you, they die anyway. Two, you lie, you take the Job, you run, I hunt you down and them and kill you for all the motherfucking trouble you put me through" "Shut the Damn thing off" "Three, you take the job, you make a little money and you be a friend" I put the gun away. "Pier 13, Friday 8am. The Cars are on the boat or their in the coffins." The crusher stopped and then the Raines got out.

72:00:00 hours to Deadline

0 cars 10 to go


End file.
